Stuck
by Neferteenie
Summary: /-AU, DHr-/ Hermione is given detention, which is to be overseen by the Head Boy. But wait, why won't the door budge? They're stuck! For 48 hours! Oh dear Merlin, help us all.
1. And It Begins

Disclaimer:

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: This is in response to the **48 Hour Challenge** issued by Rotiart at FAP. Also, pretend like HBP never happened, because I did, when writing this story. Er, I think I pretended like a lot of things didn't happen...so, let's make this an AU. :D

* * *

**STUCK**  
_And It Begins..._

* * *

-- 09:00 AM – 10:15 AM: Transfiguration --

BRRRRRING

"Good morning class and welcome back." Professor McGonagall greeted us, standing at the front of the class.

We replied with the customary "Good morning Professor," and she began her lecture, which I listened to attentively. Of course, I sat in the front, taking down notes studiously.

Twenty minutes into the class, she ended her lecture and began with the practical side of the class. I thought it was quite early to begin practicing, since we had just come back from holiday and might be a bit rusty. But I guess she expected more from us now that we were older.

She started by pairing us up, and I think that's where all the trouble started.

"Your partners will remain your partners until the end of term. If you have a problem with whom you're assigned, you will have to bring it up with me. If it is reasonable, I will see if I can change it. Now, let's see...Mr. Finnigan with Mr. Weasley, Miss Bulstrode with Miss Davis, Mr. Malfoy with Mr. Zabini, Mr. Longbottom with Mr. Thomas, Mr. Nott with Mr. Potter, Miss Brown with Miss Granger, Miss—"

"Excuse me, Professor!" A feminine voice interrupted her. Actually, that voice came from next to me. Turning to look, I see that Lavender has her hand up. She's waving it around quite frantically, too. Must be important.

"Yes, Miss Brown?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't work with Hermione."

Heh...she can't work with...WHAT?

I swivel around to look at her too quickly, and fall off my chair, eliciting laughter and snickering from the class. Most likely from the Slytherin. I can definitely tell the one sitting behind me is snickering, quite loudly too! I give him a good glare before sitting in my seat again, waiting to hear Lavender's reason.

"Why not, Miss Brown?" asks Professor McGonagall.

"Personal reasons."

"Well, you're going to have to elaborate, Miss Brown."

"All right, but I'd rather not have the whole class hear, so if you could come closer please."

McGonagall agreed, and Lavender whispered her reason into McGonagall's ear. But I could still hear, and judging by how loud the snickering from behind me was getting, I could tell he heard too.

In case you're curious, this was Lavender's reason:

"I can't work with her Professor. She stole my boyfriend!"

Which is very untrue. I don't even like Ron in that way.

Of course, Professor McGonagall gave her a look before announcing that Lavender could not let these personal matters get in the way of school, and that her reason was not sufficient enough for a change. So we were stuck with each other. And the snickering from behind just got louder, until I couldn't stand it anymore. That, and finding out what someone whom I thought was a friend really thought about me, caused me to crack.

"SHUT UP MALFOY!" I screamed, to the shock of everyone, including him. But he recovered quickly, giving me a smirk.

"Make me."

I fumed. But before I could do anything else, Professor McGonagall told me to face forward.

"I'll let that go, this time, since it's your first offense," she said. "But the next time, it's detention for interrupting my class."

"Yes Professor."

"Good. Now, with your partner, I want you to practice what we learned today. Begin."

I watched as everyone worked with their partners, chatting and being friendly all the while. My partner looked at me with barely concealed hate; her smile was so forced.

"I guess we should start," I said in a strained voice.

And that's how everything went, until just fifteen minutes before class ended.

At that point, someone threw something at my head. I ignored it the first few times. But after the fifth time, I turned around. Malfoy sat there, trying to look innocent, but I knew he was the one throwing those balls of parchment. I glared at him, before turning back around.

Only fourteen minutes before class ended. I didn't want detention on my first day, so I hoped Malfoy would not cause me to make another scene.

The world is against me, apparently.

Malfoy continued with the flinging of wads of parchment at my head. How he became Head Boy, I will never know. He's such a prat, not to mention childish.

Every little piece hit this one spot precisely, and I was beginning to get a headache. A slow ticking was beginning too, growing with each hit, until I couldn't take it anymore. Once again, I cracked. This time, I lunged at him, and then I screamed.

Needless to say, I got detention. Malfoy on the other hand, did not receive any punishment. He played the victim card, and McGonagall actually believed him!

I sat quietly for the rest of the class, brooding. No one dared to talk to me.

The last five minutes seemed so long. It was enough time for McGonagall to announce that an essay was due in a week, that a research project was due in a month, and that a presentation with our partners (on a topic she would choose) would be expected two months from now. This was followed by groans, which McGonagall smiled at.

"Welcome to Seventh Year, students. And Miss Granger, meet me in the Great Hall after dinner."

And then the bell rang. Thank Merlin.

-- 10:15 AM – 10:45 AM: Break --

-- 10:45 AM – 12:00 PM: Care of Magical Creatures --

-- 12:00 PM – 01:00 PM: Lunch --

-- 01:00 PM – 03:30 PM: Double Charms --

-- 03:30 PM – 07:00 PM: Homework --

-- 07:00 PM – 09:00 PM: Dinner --

That's how my schedule went for the rest of the day.

I was dreading detention. I didn't know what McGonagall would make me do, and I felt like a disappointment. But at dinner, I decided I would face whatever she gave me face on. So I went straight to see her, once I was done eating.

"Hello, Miss Granger. Follow me."

"Yes, Professor."

"Your detention will be in the Divination room. It needs to be cleaned up. Do a good job, Hermione. And next time, no more outbursts. You must remember your role as Head Girl."

"Yes, Professor."

She turned to leave, but before she got to the second step, she turned back.

"Oh, I forgot. Though Professor Trelawney has asked for her room to be cleaned, she has another appointment and can't watch over your detention. But, the Head Boy has graciously offered to watch over your detention."

"WHAT? Professor! You must be joking! Malfoy and I despise each other! One of us will end up killing the other."

"Now Hermione, that's not true," drawled the bane of my existence, from behind me.

"Ah, good, you're here already. I'll be going then."

She turned to leave once again, but turned back once more.

"I almost forgot...Hermione, your wand please. You must clean without magic."

"But Professor! What if I need it for my protection?"

"Nonsense! Wand?" she asked, with her palm outstretched. What could I do, but give it to her?

And as I was left alone with _him_, I knew that something was going to happen. I would place my bet on a murder. I would never have placed it on what really happened.

* * *

A/N: It's good to be writing again. Ah...more dramione-ness. Heh. What did you think of the beginning? Constructive criticism is welcome. :) 


	2. DAY 1: The First 24 Hours

**Disclaimer: **  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** This is in response to the **48 Hour Challenge** issued by Rotiart at FAP. Also, pretend like HBP never happened, because I did, when writing this story. Er, I think I pretended like a lot of things didn't happen...so, let's make this an AU. :D

* * *

**STUCK  
**_DAY 1: The First 24 Hours

* * *

_

-- 09:30 PM --  
I have been left alone with Malfoy for about fifteen minutes now, and so far, he hasn't tried anything funny. It's suspicious. He must be planning something big.

I glance at him out of the corner of my eye, trying to look inconspicuous.

He's sitting at one of the round tables, reading a textbook and writing in a notebook. How odd. Now I'm really suspicious.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" I ask, letting my curiosity get the better of me.

"None of your business, Granger. Get back to work."

He didn't even glance up.

Fine. I'll just go back to dusting, then.

"You go do that, Granger."

What? Did I say that out loud?

"Yes, you did."

Damn. I have to stop doing that.

-- 10:15 PM --  
It's been an hour since McGonagall left us. I've finished the dusting and am now onto organizing. But Malfoy still has not done anything. He's still reading that textbook and writing in his notebook.

What the heck is going on!

It's freaking me out. Could McGonagall have been right in trusting him to do his duty?

"Oy, Granger, are you done yet?" asks Malfoy, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Almost," I reply, wiping away some sweat from my brow.

"Well, could you hurry it up? I've got things to see, people to do. You know?" He waggles his brows at me, before his expression turns contemplative. "Oh wait, you don't know do you?"

There's the Malfoy I know.

"That's disgusting. And how would you know what I know or don't know? Hmph."

"Right. It's okay Granger; you don't need to lie. No one expects you to know. You are who you are."

Ooh...sometimes, I just want to strangle him!

"Go ahead and try it."

Argh! I have to stop doing that!

"Please, don't. It's quite interesting hearing your thoughts, when you don't even know you're spewing them out. They entertain me."

"My life is complete then," I reply, sarcastically, before getting back to my work.

Now that the old Malfoy is back, I want to get out of here as fast as I can.

-- 11:30 PM --  
"Yes! I'm done!"

"Finally."

"Shut it Malfoy. Let's just go get on with our lives, far away from each other."

"Whatever."

-- 11:32 PM --  
"Malfoy, what did you do?" I ask, as Malfoy comes up behind me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Malfoy, open the door!"

"What? Why don't you open it?"

"Because I can't! You jinxed it or something!"

"I did no such thing!"

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because...because...Why would I want to be here with you, when I have something better to do?"

I looked at him confused, before understanding.

"You're disgusting."

"You're jealous. Wish it could be you, huh?"

"In your dreams," I answer, glaring at him, then turning around to start pounding on the door and calling for help.

-- 12:30 AM --  
I've been pounding on the door for almost an hour now, and I'm feeling really tired. Of course Malfoy didn't help one bit. He's gone back to the table he was occupying before, once again reading that textbook, but he's stopped writing. I wonder what's got him so interested...

Slumping down to the floor, I pound the door a few more times.

_yawn_

I'm getting sleepy. It's way past the bedtime I set for myself, but I won't sleep until he sleeps. I never know what he's capable of.

_yawn_

I won't sleep...I won't...I wo...I...

_zZzz_

-- 01:00 PM --  
BRRRRRING

"Mmm..." I moan, as I wake up, slowly stretching. "Ow."

Sleeping against a door for Merlin knows how many hours is not good for the back.

Huh? A door? Where's my bed?

I look around frantically.

Oh no. We're still here. What time is it? How long have I been sleeping? Was that the bell just now? Think of all the classes I must be missing!

I look over to the table, where I saw Malfoy last, but...He's gone!

Ooh! If he found a way out and just left me here, he's going to face my wrath when I get out!

-- 01:10 PM --  
After looking behind a curtain, I found him. Apparently he was using it as a blanket, and I woke him. He glared at me. Can you believe that? Psh. Like he has any right.

"I can't believe you haven't found a way out yet. I thought you were supposed to be smart."

"Don't question my abilities, Malfoy! It's not like you helped. And anyway, I don't even have my wand!"

"Likely excuses."

"Argh...Malfoy! Wait. I don't have my wand. But you...Don't you have yours?"

He looks at me quizzically, before feeling around in his robes. He looks...odd doing that. Then he looks up at me sheepishly, before pulling his wand from his robes.

I swear I'm going to strangle him. We could've been out hours ago!

"Well, don't just stand there! Use it!"

"All right. Stop you're yelling. You sound like a harpy. Ahem...Alohamora."

Nothing.

"Try it again."

"Alohamora."

Nothing, still.

"Your wand is defunct."

"My wand is not defunct! It works perfectly fine. Would you like me to test it on you?"

"Only if you want to die."

He glares at me, and I glare back.

"Try another spell."

-- 02:30 PM --  
Nothing worked. We're doomed! Doomed.

Doomed. Doomed. Doomed.

-- 03:00 PM --  
I've given up on the "doomed"-ness of our situation. My stomach calls.

I look towards Malfoy, about to ask him if he has food, and guess where I find him? That's right! Back at that table with that textbook and notebook. When he's not looking, I'm going to steal them from him and see what's so interesting.

"Malfoy?" I call, as I slowly walk towards him.

"What, Granger?"

"Er, do you happen to have any food?"

"No."

"Do you think you could try to, maybe, accio some food for, um, us?"

"I thought you said my wand was defunct? Why would you trust in it now?"

"I was just kidding! I've always trusted in your wand."

"Right. Let me think about it."

-- 03:30 PM --  
BRRRRRING

The bell again? Was that the beginning or end of a class? Why did I forget my watch last night? Why?

-- 04:00 PM --  
Okay. I don't know what time it is, but I know that I've been without food for a long time. Malfoy has not said anything about my idea of accioing food to us. If he does not answer soon, he's going to be in trouble. My stomach will soon get the better of me. Can't he hear it growling? It's getting louder.

"Malfoy," I growl, to the tune of my stomach. "If you don't get food soon, I will not be responsible for my actions."

He doesn't even glance up from the textbook and notebook. Hmm...I think this is the time to find out what's so interesting about this textbook and what he's writing in that notebook.

I walk over and snatch the book from him.

"GET ME FOOD!"

I guess the wild look in my eyes must have convinced him.

"I already tried it. It doesn't work."

"What? No. I want you to try it now. Show me."

"Fine."

He walks over to the small windows, the only windows in the room, and points his wand.

"Accio food."

Nothing.

"Maybe you need to be more specific."

He rolls his eyes, but listens to my suggestion anyway. Wow. He must be really hungry too.

"Accio dinner rolls."

Nothing, again.

"Wow, your wand really is defunct."

"My wand is not defunct," he growls.

"Yes it is. And now...now I'm going to STARVE!"

I think I'm going to have a nervous breakdown now.

"It's just food, Granger. Besides, you could do to lose a few pounds."

"WHAT!"

I stomp towards him and grab that textbook. It feels heavy enough, I think, before hitting him over the head with it.

Good thing no other girls are around, or else they'd kill me for doing that.

-- 05:15 PM --  
He's been out cold for a while. I wonder how much longer it's going to last. I hope it's long enough to finish reading the notebook. I've just found out that it's his journal. Can you tell that I have a very mischievous smile one my face right now? Hehe...

-- 05:20 PM --  
Damn. He started to stir just as I started reading it. The first reads got me intrigued. I've got to find a way to read it again. Who knew there was more to Malfoy than just his pretty looks?

Yes. I can admit it. Malfoy is good looking. Sexy, even.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." He smirks at me.

"Wha?"

Oh damn. I did it again.

-- 05:25 PM --  
He's gone back to the textbook and his journal.

I'll just ignore him from now on. Yeah. Then I'll stop voicing thoughts I don't want him to hear.

-- 05:55 PM --  
It's worked so far, but I'm still hungry. It does nothing to help that problem.

Ahhh! Need food.

I'm getting light headed.

Whoo...

I think I'm going to...

_swoon_

-- 07:40 PM --  
_ groan_

Ugh. Wha?

I wipe a little drool from the side of my mouth. Guess I must've fainted from—Hey, wait.

_sniff, sniff_

What's that smell?

_sniff, sniff_

It smells like chocolate.

_sniff, sniff_

And it's coming from that direction!

I spot the chocolate frogs immediately. That good-for-nothing—

"Argh!" I scream, as I lunge at him. "You! You! Where'd you get these? How could you hold out on me?"

"Simple."

"Malfoy, you're really asking for it. Do you want to get to know your textbook a little better, again?"

"Heh...no thanks."

"Then give me those!" I shout, as I try to swipe them from him.

"No! They're mine. You're not the only one starving here! You're just the only one who's crazy, when they're starving."

"Exactly! Shouldn't you be scared then? Give me those!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Oh, forget this!"

He smirks, smugly. "I w—"

_thump_

"Sorry, Malfoy, but even you admitted it. I'm crazy when I'm starved."

-- 08:10 PM --  
Oh my. Those were so good.

_sigh_

So good that they've filled me for now.

And since he's out cold again, I can get back to reading that journal of his!

-- 08:50 PM --  
WOAH. The interesting things you can learn from someone's journal. Like...

Pansy's in love with Harry.

Blaise has a crush on a Hufflepuff seventh year.

And Malfoy's decided that he'll support his friends'...decisions.

Wow. This is like a good novel. So intriguing.

-- 09:15 PM --  
He's not up yet. I wonder if I should be worried? I feel kind of bad now, since they were his chocolate frogs.

Maybe I should've left him one?

Nah. This is Malfoy we're talking about.

Besides. He wasn't going to share...

Ah...back to the journal. Only have a few more pages left to go...

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think of the first 24 hours? Constructive criticism is welcome. :) 

In my opinion, I think it went by kind of fast, but I'll try to revise it when I'm done with the whole story.


	3. DAY 2: The Last 24 Hours

**Disclaimer:**  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** This is in response to the **48 Hour Challenge** issued by Rotiart at FAP. Also, pretend like HBP never happened, because I did, when writing this story. Er, I think I pretended like a lot of things didn't happen...so, let's make this an AU. :D

* * *

**STUCK  
**_DAY 2: The Last 24 Hours_

* * *

**-- 9:30 PM** --  
He's still not up yet. Maybe it's time I started being worried. And besides that, I finished his journal. It's left me very puzzled. Malfoy, apparently, suffers from unrequited love. For whom, I do not know. He was very vague about it. I feel like I have to reread that last entry to see if I missed a name... 

_There she was, standing all alone against the wall, watching the other people dance. And there I was sitting at a table and watching her. I ignored everyone else and waited for her to realize I was watching and wanting. I waited in vain. She never came over. Not even to shout at me for staring at her. But then, in all my years with her, she's always seemed to be oblivious to the obvious. Or maybe I wasn't obvious enough. _

_She just stood there, by the door, always watching but never dancing. I wonder what or who she was watching. I think I might be in love, or at the very least in lust and infatuated. But it's _so_ wrong! Dad would definitely have a cow if he found out I was harboring any kind of romantic feelings for a muggleborn, let alone..._

Ah! No name. How can he trail off like that?! He's leaving me in suspense. Who is this girl that's got him wound so tight? AND…who knew he could be so…_deep_?

**-- 9:35 PM --**  
I slipped his journal back just as he woke up. He seems kind of delirious. Maybe I shouldn't have hit him so hard. But he was asking for it, hiding food from me. Hmph!

**-- 9:36 PM --**  
"_What_ do _you_ think you're _doing_?!"

"What do you mean, darling?"

"Darling?! Stay back, Malfoy!" I yell, as I stick my arm out, trying to keep him at bay. I have no idea what he's up to. He just snuck up behind me and began to wrap his arms around me, like he was...like he was going to...like he was going to HUG ME! My thoughts are swirling around in my head so fast. "What's going on?"

"What are you talking about? You're acting odd, Hermione."

"_I'm_ acting odd? You just called me by my first name!"

He laughs. "What else would I call my girlfriend by?"

His _what_? I can't believe this. I think I'm about to succumb to another Malfoy induced faint.

No! I must by strong...

"What the hell are you talking about, Malfoy? I think that hit on the head did some permanent damage."

"Hermione, are you back to this? You can't deny it anymore. You accepted my love. It was a magical moment."

"WHAT? In your dreams!"

He looks confused at this. I wonder why...

No time to think much about it. I have to think fast, to stop him and retrieve his senses for him. I pick up the closest thing and aim it at his head. I know that's what got me into this weird mess in the first place, but it was the only thing I could think of...

**-- 9:40 PM --**  
So it's back to waiting again. Maybe this time he'll wake up with all his senses in place, because that was just too weird.

I know it's dangerous to keep causing trauma to his head, but…it was just too creepy! Right? _Right?_ Right. I think.

Okay...so maybe it's not so bad having Malfoy act, um..._nice_ towards me. I mean, he's not bad to look at...after all, he's got plenty of girls after him. Actually, this is a nice ego stroke, considering everything. He's one of the most sought after guys at Hogwarts, and it's like he chose me. Ha! Who cares if he was out of his mind at the time and won't remember it when he comes back to his senses? It still happened!

**-- 9:45 PM --**  
I'm officially bored. I'm hungry, too. I wonder if Trelawney keeps any biscuits in here. She should have tea too...and water. I just realized it's been over twenty-four hours since I last drank something. I'm seriously parched. I might even be suffering from dehydration. Oh my goodness. I might be dying!

Okay, Hermione, don't panic. Breathe. Just look around the classroom calmly. Search for supplies. Don't forget to breathe. That's good. Breathe.

Whooo...

Maybe I should have Malfoy knock me out, when he wakes up. That way, my body can conserve what it's got, for now, and time will pass quicker.

Nevermind. Scratch that...I would never trust Malfoy with my unconscious body.

**-- 10:00 PM --**  
Bored, bored, bored.

I am so bored.

When Malfoy is out, he's out. Geeze!

And it's so quiet without him being his annoying self. It's actually kind of creepy.

Maybe if I stare at him, he'll wake up...No, that's creepy of _me_. That's stalker-ish even! Oh my...I definitely do not want to be classified as one of his bimbo stalkers. Those stupid tarts, with their long, straight—oh so very straight—hair and their big, round, perfect-for-eyelash-batting eyes.

No, I am _not_ jealous. Psh. Why would I be?

Just because their hair looks perfect everyday, while I always have to fight with mine doesn't mean I'm jealous of them. Nope, not at all. And I'm definitely not jealous that they get the kind of attention from boys—one in particular—that I always wish for. Nope, it doesn't bother. It definitely doesn't bother me...

"What doesn't bother you?" a deep voice asks from behind me, making me jump.

"Holy shit, Draco!" I grasp at my heart, which is pounding way too fast for my liking. "Don't sneak up on a person like that! What the hell are you thinking?"

Usually, I do not use such language. But I think I'll make an exception for nearly being given a heart attack, thank you very much. He always seems to put me on edge, no?

Especially with that small smirk/sly smile he's giving me right now, that's making my heart beat a little faster than it was already going. Merlin! What is going on?

"I was thinking that it would be amusing to see you jump, Granger. What were you going on about anyway?"

I glared at him. "Nothing that concerns you."

He shrugs at me. "Whatever," he says, turning away from me.

Well, at least he's back to normal. It doesn't seem like he has anymore misconceptions of us being involved in a personal relationship. Nope...it's just our hate-hate relationship, back to the way it was. This is great. Just _great_.

"You know what, Granger?" Draco asks from behind me, again, just as my heartbeat was beginning to regulate itself.

I growl at him. "I told you not to do that!"

He just shrugs and smirks, before plopping down against the wall and letting his long, lean legs stretch in front of him. Wait a minute...let me mentally slap myself. Self, tell me I was not just checking out Draco Malfoy's legs? Tell me!

"All right, geeze Granger. I _was_ going to tell you."

"Huh?" I ask, confused. "Tell me what?"

He rolls his eyes at me. "Do you need me to recap for you?"

I nod my head, still so very confused. I think too much time with him is lowering my IQ. Yup. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. My brain not functioning has got nothing to do with the expanse of abs that Draco just showed while he stretched. Nope. _Definitely_ not.

"Granger?"

"Huh?" I ask, again, causing him to roll my eyes.

"I said: do you realize we've been here for over twenty-four hours now?"

I shook my head, letting it sink in. No, I had not realized it. I'd been too busy with...other things that Malfoy shall never find out about. If he did, I'd probably be dead on the spot...

"Well, we have been."

"But how? Shouldn't Harry and Ron have noticed my absence by now?!"

Malfoy frowned, then said something that shocked me so much, I fainted for the second time in his presence: "You're right."

**-- 11:00 PM --**  
Ugh...what happened?

"You fainted, Granger," Malfoy said.

I opened my eyes to find stormy gray eyes staring back at me, as his face hovered above mine.

"Ahh!" I screamed, in shock. I scrambled up to my feet hastily.

"Merlin, Granger! There's no need to imitate a banshee!"

I scowled at him, before murmuring, "Aww...poor wittle Drakie's ears hurt?" Which, by the way, just caused him to glare at me some more. Sigh. Such is our lives. So routine, don't you think?

"Granger, as we were talking about before. Why haven't Potty and the Weasel come looking for you yet, hmm? Surely they care more about their girl toy than this." He said the last bit in an odd tone, as if he was...as if he was _jealous_? But I didn't take the time to mull that over.

Who cares what tone he used? Who cares if he was jealous! He just insinuated that I was a _slut_. That bastard! He's so going to feel my wrath!

"For your information, I've never even been kissed before!" I yelled in the heat of the moment, glaring at him.

There. Feel my wrath.

Wait a minute!

I turned to look at him and found him staring at me oddly, one eyebrow quirked up inquisitively. A blush began to creep on to my cheeks.

"Really, Granger? Interesting. Interesting indeed."

I scowled. Damn it!

"Is that an indirect way of asking me to kiss you?"

"Of course it isn't! Get over your over-inflated ego, Malfoy."

"Oh, really? So if I did this, it wouldn't affect you in any way?" he asked, reaching a hand towards me and pulling me closer.

"N—n—no."

"And if I did this, you would pull away, right?" he asked, lowering his head down to mine, until our lips were just centimeters apart.

"Y—y—yes," I whispered, not even attempting to pull away. I don't know why. I just didn't. Did I mention that he was a sexy bastard?

"That's what I thought," he said against my lips, right before he kissed me.

Oh. My. God. Let me just tell you that all those rumors about what a sex god Draco Malfoy is...well, those are so very true. Can you imagine how true, if I could just tell from a kiss? Exactly. So true that you could melt into a puddle of hormonal goo just thinking about it.

Like I did, as soon as he let go of me. My eyes were still closed, my heart beating fast, my mind trying to order my legs to stay standing while reliving the moment. I could still feel his face hovering near mine.

When he didn't do anything else, I opened my eyes. He was smirking at me.

"Not bad, Granger," he drawled. "For an amateur."

And that's how he ruined a moment that was supposed to be one of the most special in a girl's life: my first kiss. But what could you expect from a ferret like him?

I scowled, slapping him and then kicking him in the leg. I would've aimed for where it hurt, but like I said before...my legs were like jelly. A kick in the shin would do...for now.

I ambled over to the other side of the room and plopped down on to one of the seats.

"I can't believe he stole my first kiss," I mumbled to myself.

"It's not exactly stealing, if you participate," he whispered next to my ear, making me jump. Merlin! I didn't even hear him come near me.

I glared at him some more. "It _is_ still considered stolen."

"Is _not_."

"_Is_."

"_Not_."

"_Is_."

"Is."

"_Not_."

Hey. Wait. Did that just happen?

"Besides, Granger...you wanted it. And I needed some type of amusement. It is Friday night, after all. I should have girls hanging all over me at some party, by now. But no. I'm stuck in this dingy room with you. A prude."

I stared at him, trying to portray disgust in my eyes and ignore the jealous twinge that I felt at the mention of other girls with him.

It was a losing bet to get emotionally attached to Draco Malfoy just because he was my first kiss. I was smart enough to know that. And yet, I couldn't help it. Especially since, like every other foolish girl in this school, I was already crushing on him. Yes. I admit it. I, Hermione Granger, had a stupid school girl crush on Draco Malfoy, the bane of my existence. Who can deny that he's sexy?

"Why, thank you Granger," he drawled, next to my ear once again.

Damn. I really have to stop doing that.

"You know," he said, placing an arm around my shoulder. "If you wanted, we could give it another go. See where it leads?" He waggled his eyebrows at me.

I shrugged of his arm. "No. Stay away from me!"

"Aww...come on, Granger." He smirked at me. "Have pity on a poor soul."

"I don't think you deserve any pity. And I definitely don't feel pity for you not being able to be with any sluts tonight." I winced at my harshness, but I wasn't taking it back. The jealous twinge was making itself more known and besides, it was true.

"I wasn't talking about pity for me. I was talking about having pity on yourself. Don't you want to indulge yourself, Granger? If not for just one night?"

I stared at him, actually contemplating what he said. I contemplated for an actual five minutes before I mentally slapped myself and chalked it all up to shock.

"NO! I don't want to indulge myself. I have much better things to do." I paused, remembering our situation. "Er, much better things to think about."

"Oh, come on Granger. If I do my job right, then you won't have to be thinking about anything at all. Well, at least nothing that's unrelated to me and my body." He smirked that infuriatingly sexy smirk, before lowering his eyes to give me a once over. "I know you want to."

Okay. So I did. I was getting this odd feeling in my gut, and I believe it was lust. But I was definitely not giving in to Draco Malfoy's peer pressure.

"No, Malfoy. Definitely not. Final answer!"

"Okay," he said, moving away from me. "Your loss."

I watched as he walked over to his curtain from last night and sat down. When he got himself settled, he began to write in his journal again. And I was back to being bored. Great, just great.

**-- 2:30 AM --**  
Malfoy fell asleep! I have entertainment now: his journal's got another entry. Yay!

Let's see...

_I'm stuck in the stupid Divination room with that goody-goody Granger. What the hell! And to make matters worse, my wand isn't working and I have no idea why. But it's been interesting being locked up with Granger. Our spats are quite entertaining. Not to mention, she's a _can't read handwriting.

_I feel some guilt over what I called her. But only some, because I thought it was true. I mean seriously, are Pothead and the Weasel that stupid, or what? Of course they are. I already knew that. But the fact that they haven't taken advantage of _can't read handwriting _makes them infinitely times more stupid._

_And Granger! I admit that she's smart. But sometimes, she can be so oblivious to the obvious._

Woah. Malfoy complimented me. In his journal. But why did he write so sloppy in some parts? I wonder what it says...

_yawn_

I should put this back before I fall asleep.

_yawn_

Mm...okay. Almost got it. Just have to be sure not to wake Malfoy.

"Ah!" I silently scream, as Malfoy grabs onto me a pulls me towards him. I look at his face to find him still sleeping. Odd, very odd.

His grip is loose, but for some reason, I don't want to pull away.

I lie down next to him. At the very least, at least I'll get the curtain as a blanket.

He pulls me closer, and I can feel all the hard planes of his body. Oh my. And he's so warm. Mmm...

_yawn_

...this really feels so warm and comfortable. And with his arms wrapped around me, I slowly begin to drift off...

**-- 2:00 PM --**  
Mmm...

I feel so warm and comfortable and rested. I haven't felt so well rested in, well, ever.

I try to turn, before realizing that I'm next to a warm, very masculine body.

Of course, I scream.

"Bloody hell, Granger! What did I tell you about imitating a banshee?!"

I roll around and look into the face of a very sleepy Draco Malfoy. And let me tell you, when people are talking about that just-woke-up sexiness, they're talking about Draco Malfoy.

I wiggle out of his arms and jump to my feet, running my hands all over myself to make sure all my clothes are still in tact.

"You know, if you did that more slowly, it could be considered very erotic," he drawls, smirking.

I blushed and stopped my hands, before yelling, "What did you do to me?!"

He slowly stands and runs a hand through his hair, also taking the time to stretch before answering me. "Nothing. I fell asleep before you, remember? So if anything, _you_ took advantage of _me_."

I sputtered. "I would do no such thing!"

He leaned in, and whispered, "Of course not," into my ear. He was about to pull away, but decided to add, "I told you you wanted it."

He walked away then, and lay back down, like he was going to sleep again. And he did.

Just great. Back to boredom.

**-- 3:00 PM --**  
After I was sure he was back to sleep, I picked up his journal again. No new entries, but the identity of that mysterious girl still bothered me. I wonder who she is.

I reread many of the entries where she's mentioned, but he never mentions a name.

Why does this bother me?! It shouldn't. I'm not jealous. I can't be. There's no reason I should be jealous. No logical reason.

I set the journal back in its place, careful to keep my distance to prevent a repeat of last night and this morning.

And just in time, too. He woke up just I got to a chair and pretended to be staring at a spot on the wall. _Phew_. Lucky.

He stared at me for a moment, with an inquisitive gaze before turning away and stretching. I glanced at him as he stretched, and watched avidly as he arched his back and showed of his abs once again.

"Granger," he said, breaking me out of my reverie. "I'm hungry!" He pouted, too. Which looked adorable. Is there ever a time when he doesn't look good?

And now that he mentioned it, I was starving too. The only things I've eaten were those chocolate frogs he was hiding. My stomach grumbled in agreement.

"Well, what do you expect me to do about it?"

"Find me food!"

"I'm not your slave!"

"Oh, kinky. So, are you someone else's slave then?"

I glared at him. "No. Let's just find some food. I'm sure Professor Trelawney has some tea and she might even have some biscuits."

He gave a deep, dramatic sigh. "Fine."

**-- 4:00 PM --**  
After looking around Trelawney's cluttered storage room, we found some water, tea, and biscuits. Enough for the both of us, too.

We sat down at one of the tables and dug into our feast. Let me tell you, nothing has ever tasted so good.

"So Granger," Malfoy said, munching on a biscuit. "Tell me something about you."

I looked at him in surprise. "What?" I mumbled, wiping crumbs from my mouth.

"Well, we've been stuck in this room for over twenty-four hours and we don't know when we're getting out. Might as well be civilized, for the time being."

I stared at him, speechless.

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

I shook me head. "Well, let's see...I'm a hopeless romantic."

He quirked an eyebrow in surprise. "Really? How so?"

"I love romance novels, chick flicks, and happy endings."

He nodded. "I'm a sucker for happy endings, myself."

I stared at him in surprise. He was just surprising me right and left. I guess there's more to him than meets the eye. All I have to do, if I wanted, is get to know him—the real him—better.

We continued talking in that way for hours, getting to know each other and being civilized, and soon, I felt like I was beginning to know him, to understand him.

I guess he felt like that too, because four hours later he asked for my advice. On that girl.

**-- 8:30 PM --**  
"Hermi—Granger, I need some advice."

I glanced at him, and then nodded. "Sure, Malfoy. About what?"

He took a deep breath, before continuing. "Well, there's this girl I like, but she hates my guts. I don't know...I don't know how to approach her and tell her how I feel."

Don't feel jealous. Don't feel jealous. Act like yourself. Smile. "Well, this is a first," I forced myself to say. "Draco Malfoy not being able to get a girl just by looking at her?"

He shot me a sad grin. Wow. He must really like her. Don't feel jealous. Don't feel jealous. Keep smiling.

"Maybe you could write her a love letter? Pretend to be a secret admirer first. Let her get to know you. Then, maybe you'll find the right time to tell her."

He stared at me, before giving me a blinding smile. He really was gorgeous, even more so when he smiled like that. "That's an excellent idea. Thanks, Granger!"

He gave me a great big hug, not even trying any funny business.

We continued talking after that. But I could still feel the jealousy in me. I was hurting, and I didn't know why.

**-- 9:25 PM --**  
_pound, pound, pound_

I looked towards the door. Had someone finally found us? Were we finally going to be free?

"Hermione! Are you in there?" a voice yelled through the door.

Yes! We're going to be free!

"Yes, Harry! Can you get us out?"

I looked over at Malfoy, to see if he was as ecstatic as I was to be finally getting out and to fresh food. But he only had a blank expression on his face.

"Yes, hold on 'Mione. Professor McGonagall is on her way."

**-- 9:30 PM --**  
Professor McGonagall used a spell to unlock the door. She apologized to us profusely, telling us that sometimes the door did that. We told her it was okay, and she left us.

Harry and Ron rushed at me, enveloping me in a hug. I laughed, before pushing them away and scolding them. How could they have not noticed I was gone until now?

They stared at me with puppy dog eyes and got to their knees, begging for my forgiveness.

I looked over to Draco, who was about to walk out the door. He turned back to look at me, and then glanced at Harry and Ron. It was certainly a sight to see, and I know he found it amusing. Laughter danced in his eyes, as it did in mine.

"The offer still stands, Granger" were his parting words.

Harry and Ron stood, then.

"What did Malfoy mean by that, Hermione?" Ron asked.

I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders, just as confused at them. I racked my brain over the past two days, and then remembered:

"_Don't you want to indulge yourself, Granger? If not for just one night?"_

I contemplated that, as I left the room with Harry and Ron.

Malfoy wasn't so bad after all. We could, maybe, possibly, become friends.

But I still wanted to know who that girl was. I admit that it bothered me that there was a girl. And it bothered me that it bothered me.

Oh well.

* * *

**_Fin_**

* * *

A/N: Wheeeeeeeeeeee! It's done:D What did you think? Constructive criticism is welcome, of course. Please review. :) 


	4. So It Ends

Disclaimer:

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: This is in response to the **48 Hour Challenge** issued by Rotiart at FAP. Also, pretend like HBP never happened, because I did, when writing this story. Er, I think I pretended like a lot of things didn't happen...so, let's make this an AU. :D

* * *

**STUCK  
**_...So It Ends_

* * *

_**Three Weeks Later**_

I was eating breakfast, just as I normally do, when a school owl came and plopped a letter into my goblet. The owl waited, while I read the letter.

_Hermione,_

_A friend once gave me advice to write you a letter when I told them I didn't know how to express my feelings to you. So here I am. I like you. Very much. And I'm scared. Scared of how you'll feel when you find out who's behind this letter, scared of rejection._

_So, I have a proposal. Why don't we get to know each other through letters, first? I don't have the confidence yet, to see if you'll return my feelings. So, could we try this first? Just send a letter back with this owl, with your answer. If you don't wish to, I won't bother you again._

_With love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

I looked around, trying to find anything out of the ordinary, trying to find who sent this.

What I found was Draco Malfoy staring at me intently, and that triggered the memories that I had tucked away for safe keeping, to ensure my sanity.

I remembered the weird way he was acting, when he woke up after being knocked out. I remembered his journal. I remembered trying to find out the identity of that girl he seemed to really, really like, combing over his entries for any clue. And then I remembered something, something totally obvious I shouldn't have missed it, something in his journals. Two excerpts from two different entries, to be precise:

_But then, in all my years with her, she's always seemed to be oblivious to the obvious._

_And Granger! I admit that she's smart. But sometimes, she can be so oblivious to the obvious._

I guess he was right. I _was_ oblivious to the obvious. But not anymore!

Remembering those two lines, I realized now that I was jealous of that girl. I was jealous of me. I was that girl.

When I looked to where he was sitting again, he was gone.

I remembered that I had given him that advice.

--------

I looked for him during lunch, but he wasn't in his seat. So, I decided to forget lunch and go looking for him. 

My feet led me to the library. My sanctuary. And, as I found out, his too.

I sat down next to him, and when he turned to look at me, I took a chance. I kissed him.

He kissed me back, drawing me closer to him. I would have to say that I was really getting into it, until someone cleared their throat.

We pulled apart, a little guiltily, and turned to look at Blaise, who was giving me a sly smile. I blushed, and buried my face into Malfoy's shoulder.

"I—We—Er, you're late Blaise," Malfoy said.

"Well, I'm glad I was, if that's the kind of studying you had in mind." Blaise shook his head, laughter in his eyes. "Sorry, mate, but I don't swing that way. And I'm afraid I couldn't have helped you out. Good thing Granger got here first." He waved and began walking away. "Catch you later. _Ciao_."

I lifted my head to find Draco looking at me, a faint, reddish tint appearing on his cheeks. He was rubbing the back of his neck nervously and I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Draco Malfoy, nervous around a girl? Who would've thought that girl would be me? Definitely not I.

Soon, he was laughing with me and we were ushered out of the library, for being too loud.

We began to walk down the hall in silence, and I decided now was as good a time as anyway to tell him...

"You know," I began, "we don't have to get to know each other through letters."

He stopped then, and turned to me, a shocked expression. He began to open and close his mouth, like a fish, and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh again.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I'm not stupid, Malfoy. And, I gave you the advice."

"Oh."

"Yup. So, what do you think? Still need the letters?"

He shook his head, and then took my hand. "So," he smirked at me, "we're dating now?"

I nodded, smiling. "I guess so."

Who would have thought being stuck in a room for forty-eight hours with such an insufferable prat would have brought me some of the happiest moments of my life, would have brought me my soul mate?

Definitely not I. But I, for one, am not questioning it. I'm glad I was stuck.

* * *

_**FIN**_

**(for real)**

* * *

A/N: Okay, now it's really done. Hoped you liked it. :) Tell me what you think, please. Constructive criticism is welcome, as always. ;D 


End file.
